Forbidden Kagome
by Terra Nympha Dryadis
Summary: Kagome has just come home, and is about to die. A secret that her mother has been hiding from her could save her life. But what is it? And why hasn't her mother told her before this? HieiKagome Souta? Rated T for launguage SECRETisINtheFIRSTchapter!
1. Chapter 1

Sangi made her way to her daughter's bedroom to tell the secret she had been keeping for close to 18 years. Knocking on the door, she got a weak Come in' and opened the door. Looking on her daughter's bed, she saw a young woman who was extremely cut up and bruised.

**_Flashback_**

_Hearing a small noise come from out by the Goshinboku, Sangi's curiosity got the better of her. Deciding to investigate, she put up the dish that she was currently drying and went out back._ _When she got to the tree, she gasped and turned around, covering her mouth._

_Kagome was leaning against the Goshinboku, looking like she had just come through Hell and back, at least five times. Her normally raven black hair was now heavily tinted with red blood, most of it her own. Her arms and legs were broken, cut, bruised and/or battered._

"_Oh my KAMI!!!! Kagome, are you alright?! What happened?! Dad, Souta, come quick, Kagome's injured!!!!!!" Sangi screamed._

_Souta, a boy of 12_ _years and 4'6", came running outside,_ _right behind his grandfather. What he saw made him gasp as tears of silent fury came to his eyes. He knew what had happened._

_Inuyasha had failed to protect Kagome. Ongi just took it all in as he ran to his granddaughter. Silently, the two men picked her up as Sangi fussed over her, running ahead to open doors and move things out of the way._

"_Put her on the bed, and close the door on your way out. I have to dress the wounds."_

_Nodding in understanding, Souta and Ongi quickly departed from the room. Sangi cleaned her daughter's wounds as carefully as possible, trying not to injure her further._

_When she was done, Kagome had fallen into a light sleep, so Sangi walked downstairs to the living room. Souta stood up_ _and walked over to his mother, worry evident in his big brown eyes._

"_Is she alright?"_

_Sangi nodded. "She'll live, if that's what you mean. She just needs to rest and recover."_

_Nodding his head at this, Souta went up to his room to think some things over. Hearing his door close, Ongi turned to his daughter and sighed._

"_Sangi, my dear, if she is to fully recover, we must release the spell_ _that binds_ _who and what she really is."_

"_I know Dad, but she might end up hating me because of it."_

"_Sangi, she could never hate you. You know that. Besides, it's about time we told her and Souta. They deserve to know."_

"_I know. I'm just afraid of what might happen… I'll go release her seal now."_

_**End Flashback**_

"What is it, Mom? What's wrong?" asked Kagome, a little nervous of the look on her mother's face. It was scaring her with its sadness. Kagome had always remembered her mother as a happy, cheerful woman.

"Kagome," Sangi sighed, "there is something that you must know if you are to pull through this alive. And before you ask, let's get your brother in here. Souta! Come here please!"

Souta came in to the room, tear tracks staining his cheeks. "You called me, Mom?"

Sangi sat down on the bed and patted the sheets. "Have a seat Souta. There is something I wanted to tell you two. I was going to wait until you were older, but in light of Kagome's life-threatening injury, I've decided to let you both know now."

Kagome and Souta both leaned in to their mother, in case her voice got softer. Sangi took a deep breath.

"Kagome, Souta, you are both demons. You are half fire, and half ice, which is one of **the most** forbidden combinations. We are originally from the Sengoku Jidai, but because of people hunting us down and trying to kill us, your father sent us here so that we could live. Your father was a fire apparition by the name of Sako."

At this point, Kagome let out a gasp. Sangi turned to her daughter with worry and panic in her eyes.

"What is it Kagome? What's wrong?"

"You said a fire apparition by the name of Sako, right?" Souta smiled and shook his head at his sister's question to a statement **just** made. Sangi nodded her head. "Well, before I got attacked by that youkai, we had just run into a fire apparition named Sako. He told us that he was a traveling prince, looking for his princess…"

Sangi raised an eyebrow, which prompted Kagome to continue.

"He asked me why I looked so familiar, and I-Inuyasha demanded to know why our scents were so similar. Anyway, he asked us where the Ice domain was, so I made Inuyasha take him there. As soon as he left, that's when we got attacked."

"Mom, does this mean that we're part royalty?" butted in Souta.

"Actually, sweetie, there's no part' to it. Your father was a prince, and I was a princess. We joined the kingdoms, but were hunted down and hated. You two are the new prince and princess, but you won't be very welcome."

"Mom, may we see our demon selves please?" asked Kagome timidly.

Sangi looked into the hopeful eyes of her children and sighed in defeat. She sadly nodded her head and put her hands together. Murmuring below her breath, she began to glow a soft, icy blue.

After a few seconds, that glow spread to her stunned children and completely engulfed them. Sangi opened her eyes and gave a soft smile. When the glow died down, she gasped, which caused Souta and Kagome to look at each other and gasp.

Kagome was completely healed, with not even a scar to show of her many terrible battles. She shrank a little; from 5'6" to 5'1". Her already butt-long black hair was now down to her ankles. It had also gained a white starburst-like spot on the back. If Sangi looked really close, she could see that the tips of the starburst were a navy blue, seemingly seamlessly blending into the rest of her hair.

Her eyes were the biggest change though. They went from a peaceful chocolate brown to a piercing ruby red. Her body had filled out more, making her loose clothing now rather tight, especially around the chest. On her left arm was a black dragon with blue eyes, almost like it was a tattoo. However, Sangi knew better.

Souta, instead of shrinking like his sister, grew from 4'6" to 6'0". Sangi mentally groaned. She hated to go shopping for clothes. His hair had turned from a dark brown to a deep, blood red, and it stood up like it had just gotten out of shock therapy.

His hair also had a starburst, but did not have the navy blue tips, Sangi noticed. Like his sister, his eyes were the biggest change. His eyes went from a dull green to an icy sky blue. Sangi was pleased to find that there was no dragon tattoo on her son. She didn't want him to have that awesomely awful power.

Kagome got up and went into her bathroom, followed shortly by her brother. After looking into the mirror, they turned to each other and, at the same time while smirking, exclaimed, "Sugoi!!!"

Kagome looked over her brother and whistled. "Dang Souta, you don't look as ugly now. You're sure to break at least a few hearts like that."

Souta smirked at his sister. "Look who's talking, Kags. Although you'll always be ugly to me, I'm sure that a heart or two will be broken somewhere, along with some others things as well." Kagome laughed.

"Children, come back in here. I have something else to tell you." called the forgotten Sangi.

Kagome and Souta cast curious glances back and forth before hesitantly walking back into the bedroom. When they got to the bed, Sangi waited for them to sit down so she could begin talking again.

"Souta, you are not 12, you are actually 16 1/2. The spell put on you affected your age. It did not affect Kagome because she was too old to be affected by it by the time we cast the spell.

Also, I will be training you to use your ice powers. Souta, this will be easier for you since for you, ice is the more dominant of the two. Kagome, about your tattoo, I do not have that, and neither does your father.

You will have to either learn to use it on your own or find someone who can train you to use it." She sighed and got up. "Kagome, Souta, your training begins tomorrow after breakfast."

Souta excused himself from the room, leaving Kagome and her mother alone. Sangi turned to her still-awed daughter and grinned. "Kagome, I need you to do me a favor."

Kagome looked up at her mother, slightly startled. She had forgotten that she was there. "What is it Mom? What do you need?"

"I need you to go and seal the well so Inuyasha can't come through and get you before your training is over, okay?"

"Okay Mom, I'll just be a sec."

Kagome went to her window, jumped out to the Goshinboku, climbed down, and sauntered over to the well house. When she got inside, she walked up to the old, splintered well and put her hands carefully upon it. Muttering under her breath, her hands began to glow a soft pink that steadily got brighter.

After a couple seconds, she stopped glowing and took her hands off of the well, smiling at her handiwork. Nodding to herself, she headed back to her window, where her mother was waiting.

"Okay Mom. I put a spell on the well so that three months here will seem like only a couple hours over there." said Kagome, grinning at her mother.

Sangi was impressed. Normally, mikos had to have **years** of practice before they could even **attempt** a spell that complex. And here was Kagome, like she had been doing this all her life. Sangi was a little curious.

"Kagome, honey, how did you master your miko powers so quickly?"

Kagome looked startled by the question, but quickly got over it. "One night in the Sengoku Jidai, I had a dream that I was dying from not having my complete soul. However, just before I died, Midoriko came to me and said that she was there to teach me how to use my miko powers.

Suddenly, I was sitting in this field and Midoriko was sitting across from me. She said that she would train me even time I slept. While only one night had passed for everyone around me, in my dreams five years had passed. We were going to go on to weaponry and martial arts, but then I got attacked."

Sangi was astounded. Her little girl had gone through so much in such a short amount of time, it was a wonder she was still sane. She merely nodded and looked at the clock. She got up, pulled the blankets around her daughter's neck, kissed her good night, and went downstairs. There, she saw Souta sitting on the couch, staring at the claws on his hands.

"Souta, sweetie, go on upstairs and go to bed, alright? You're going to need all the rest that you can get, because I am a very strict taskmistress. Just because you and Kagome are my children, that does not mean in any way, shape, or form that I will go easy on you, okay?"

"Yes Mom. Good night, I'll see you in the morning. …Out of curiosity, what time is breakfast going to be?"

Sangi softly smiled at her youngest child. "At the break of dawn. Now shoo, off to bed with you, young man."

Souta smiled and trudged up the stairs, scared and excited about what the next day would bring. Excited that he would be able to learn his new powers, but scared at thought of his sister's temper that early in the morning.

Ongi got up from his recliner and walked over to his daughter. "Come into the kitchen, I made us some tea." They walked into the kitchen and Sangi sat down at the table across from her father.

"What did you want to talk to me about, Dad?" she asked, once she had a sip of her tea.

Ongi chuckled. He had always been too predictable. "You know that there is not enough room at this shrine for the training that those two youngsters need.

I have a friend a couple miles from here who owns her own shrine and is extremely powerful. She also keeps a young ice maiden in her house, sort of as a ward. …Have you heard of Yusuke Urameshi by any chance?"

Sangi nodded her head. "You mean that young upstart who died' and came back to life, and is now a Spirit Detective for Koenma?"

Ongi smirked. "That's the one. Well, my friend is the one who trains him to use almost all of his attacks. She also trains his team."

Sangi perked up. "What's her name Dad? Maybe tomorrow when the kids are asleep, I can call her up and ask her for her help."

"Her name is —"

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/ -/-/-/-/-/-/

**_Yay-ith! My first cliffy! I just couldn't help it. Oh well. I need your help with who Souta should be with. I'm writing this as I go, so you can pick anyone. Just make sure that they're a female, okay? Read and review, flames welcome. Ja ne!!_**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey everybody! Sorry about not putting one of these at the top of my first chapter, but it kinda slipped my mind. Oh well. Like I've said, you'll have to vote for who Souta gets paired up with, because I really don't care. As long as it's female, I don't care. And my friend was kind enough to return my dignity, but then she borrowed my self-esteem! Man, does she have nothing of her own?! Oh well, on wit da ficcy!!**

_ Last Time _

"What's her name Dad? Maybe tomorrow when the kids are asleep, I can call her up and ask her for her help."

"Her name is —"

This Time 

_  
The Next Day _

Yusuke walked up the steps to the shrine, all the way muttering under his breath about old, reclusive hags.' When he got to the top, he bent over to catch his breath. It was a very hot day, and his normally slicked back black hair was hanging in his eyes. Hearing the soft patter of footfalls, he straightened up and looked around.

Coming towards him was a pretty ice maiden with light blue hair. She had a calm look on her face and her eyes were a bright, cheery red. She bowed her head towards him and continued to walk past him.

His eyes followed her all the way to the clothesline, where she began to take down some of the laundry that was hanging. He snorted, shook his head, and continued in to the house to see his favorite hag about some more training. When he made it inside, he saw that she was on the phone with someone.

That's weird; I didn't know that she even owned a phone. I wonder what else she's been hiding from me. Oh well, let the hag keep what she will, as long as she's alive.' (Aw, he just cares so much about her, doesn't he?) He sat down on the couch and propped his feet on the coffee table, listening to the older woman's conversation, thanks to his super hearing.

"Hello, Genkai speaking. Who is this and how did you get this number?"

"…"

"I see. I would be delighted to help out an old friend. How much do they know about their powers?"

"…"

"I understand. You do realize that I interrupt my training for nothing, not even schooling. Will that be alright? And are they going to be respectful?"

"……"

"Good, good. Send them over tomorrow, we will begin the day after. See you soon. Bye."

An old woman hung up the phone. She was about 4'6" and had faded pink hair. Her blue eyes had a warm glow that only came from killing people and saving others in the process. She turned to the couch.

"What is it you wanted, Yusuke?"

He put his feet on the ground and stood up, walking over to the tiny, yet powerful woman. "I need more training, you old hag. And what was that all about?"

Genkai sighed at Yusuke's rudeness and sat down. Closing her eyes, she gently smiled. This was going to be good. "A very old friend of mine is asking a favor of me, and I cannot refuse. It would seem that his grandchildren have recently come into some truths about themselves, and need help with their training. They will be here for the next six to nine months."

Yusuke started to object, but thought against it and kept quiet, waiting for Genkai to go on.

"I would not upset them while they are here if I were you. You see, one of them is a miko." At seeing his blank look, Genkai heaved a sigh and stood up. "Never mind, Dimwit. You can always ask Kurama or Hiei. Anyway, why are you here? What did you need?"

Frowning at not getting information, Yusuke sighed. "I need more training, Genkai. Please?"

At that moment, from outside came a loud and bumbling voice exclaimed something about undying love causing Yusuke to groan. He stepped outside and began laughing at the site his friend caused.

Kuwabara, a 6'3" muscular man with hideous orange hair and an unfortunately ugly face, was currently stuck in the bushes next to the clothesline. His blue uniform was in tatters from the thorns. The ice maiden was holding her hands over her mouth in order not to laugh out loud.

"Hey, Yukina, are you sure the cat went under here?" called out the monkey man. Without waiting for an answer, he bent over even more and fell onto the other side, causing Yusuke to explode with laughter and Yukina to double over.

Straightening up, Yukina managed to squeak out an I think so' before she began laughing again. After five minutes, Yusuke got bored and went to the front of the temple. He saw another head of red hair coming up the steps and felt a pang of envy that he could do it without breaking a sweat.

"Kurama, you do know that you being able to do that just irritates the hell out of me, right?"

A tall redhead of 5'7" just gave a humorous grin and a thumbs-up. "Of course I do Yusuke. But you do realize that you could do the same if you would keep in shape, right?" Yusuke just grumbled and turned to walk away, but only succeed in running into yet another one of his friends.

Hiei was much shorter than the rest of them, but slightly taller than Genkai. He was about 5'2" and a very cold personality. His hair stood straight up and was a midnight black, save for a white burst in the front. The tips of the white were a deep navy blue, blending into the black. His eyes were a soul piercing crimson, and spoke of many deaths at his hands and his sword. "Hn."

Yusuke just rolled his eyes and walked around, going to pull Kuwabara from the bushes. When he finally got out, he went over to Yukina and began to ask forgiveness for not finding the kitty while Hiei glared a hole into the back of his head. Genkai came outside and smirked.

"Good, I'm glad you're all here. I have a favor to ask of you."

At the sound of her voice, everyone stopped and looked at her, waiting for her to continue. They weren't disappointed.

"An old friend of mine has asked a favor of me and I cannot refuse. His two grandchildren have just recently found out that they are demons, so I'll need your help in training them. No ifs, ands, or buts about it. And no complaining either; this will get you out of your jobs for a little while."

**Sorry this chapter is kinda short, everyone. I'm going to Idaho for a week, so I can't update or even access a computer, let alone type a chapter. However, I will be trying to write more chapters for this story and my other one,** **_My Forbidden Story_. If you haven't already, please read it and review. If it sucks, tell me. If this one sucks, please, tell me. Criticism is** **always welcome.**

**And so far, the only vote for Souta is Yukina. I need more people to vote, please!! I'll give you…um…let's see…about three more chapters to vote, okay?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey everyone! I'm back, and I'd like to give a great big "Thank you" to all of my reviewers. They mean so much to me. Although, I should let every last one of you know that when I come across writer's blocks, it lasts for a long time. So when that happens, I'll ask for everyone's help to continue the story. If no one sends any helpful ideas, I'll either have to discontinue the story or give it to someone else.**

**Now, that being said, I own nothing except for my own account for World of Warcraft and all my characters on it. (It's a fun game, for those of you who like massive online killing games for only $14.95 a month.)**

**By the way, Yukina has the most votes so far. You all have 2 more chapters until the polls are closed, so vote vote vote!! (And please, only one vote per reviewer per chapter. Thanks!!!)**

**Just one last thing, before we get started here. I'm not very good at picking out different outfits for people, as I have little to no fashion sense of my own. If you have any suggestions for outfits that Kagome and Souta can wear, I'd really appreciate it. And of course, you will be given proper thanks and recognition. Thanks!!!!! Now, on wit da ficcy!!!**

_ Last Time _

_At the sound of her voice, everyone stopped and looked at her, waiting for her to continue. They weren't disappointed._

"An old friend of mine has asked a favor of me and I cannot refuse. His two grandchildren have just recently found out that they are demons, so I'll need your help in training them. No ifs, ands, or buts about it. And no complaining either; this will get you out of your jobs for a little while."

_ This Time _

Yusuke sat still for a minute, then began jumping for joy. Kuwabara blinked and slowly grinned, while turning to look at Yukina, who was suddenly nowhere to be seen. Hiei just Hn'd' and shifted his stance while Kurama looked interested at the new information.

"Genkai, how did his grandchildren not know that they're demons, and what kind of demons are they?" the avatar asked.

Genkai grinned to herself before answering, imagining the looks on all of their faces. "They didn't know they are demons because a very powerful spell was placed on them when they were still very young. As for the type of demons that they are, their mother did not tell me. She only said that they had ice capabilities. And she said that the eldest child also has some miko abilities, so I wouldn't piss her off.

Their names are Kagome and Souta. Kagome is the eldest, and Souta is the youngest. They will be here tomorrow, and staying for the next several months. No trying to kill Kagome because she's a miko, and no killing Souta because he's related to her. After the allotted time, Kagome will be going home, and Souta will be staying here."

Yukina timidly spoke up, causing all heads to swivel towards her, making her blush. "Genkai, why will Kagome be going home, and Souta staying here?"

Everyone looked back to Genkai, and Yusuke did an impression of a fish gasping for water. Genkai rolled her eyes.

"Kagome will be going back because she has a quest to finish. Souta has nothing to do with the quest; therefore he will be staying here for more training. She will only be here to learn to control her demon abilities, and maybe learn some new ones."

Kuwabara spoke up next. "How old are they? Is Kagome really pretty? What's their last name?" In his eagerness, he jumped from foot to foot, unable to keep still.

Everyone quirked an eyebrow. Yusuke began to grin. "I don't believe it," he said. "Kuwabara actually asked some smart questions for once!"

Kuwabara pointedly ignored him and looked to Genkai for the answers.

"Kagome is 18, while Souta is 16 1/2. I have no idea if Kagome is pretty.' And their last name is Higurashi, of the Sunset Shrine."

"Um…Genkai? Your friend's name wouldn't happen to be…Ongi, would it?" asked Yusuke, a bit shakily.

"Not that it's any concern of yours, Dimwit, but yes, it is." As an afterthought, she added, "Why do you ask?"

"Well, not that it's any concern of **yours**, but they are my cousins. And yes Kuwabara, Kagome is pretty. In fact, most would say she's drop-dead-gorgeous."

Kurama was about to say something, but just then, everyone's communicators went off. Grumbling, Yusuke reached into his pocket and pulled his out.

"What do you want now?!" he screamed into the device.

"No need to be so loud, Yusuke. Koenma just wants to have a chat with all of you, including Genkai, and Yukina if she wants." said a bright, cheery voice on the other end. Almost immediately after that, a POP' was heard and a girl on an oar was floating overhead.

She was about 5'5" and had bright blue hair. Her eyes were a bright pink, which perfectly matched her kimono. She was Botan the Grim Reaper, a.k.a. the ferry girl to the afterlife.

"Is everyone ready to go? Yukina, would you like to go too?" she asked. After hearing a unanimous bout of yeses', she opened a portal and watched everyone walk through before following herself.

When she was through and the portal had closed behind her, Yusuke was screaming at Koenma, Kurama was trying to calm him down, Hiei and Kuwabara were watching Yukina, who was looking around, and Genkai was watching Yusuke scream at the pint-sized ruler. Botan giggled and shook her head, while walking over to Yukina to wait.

Finally, five minutes later, the situation was resolved and everyone was paying attention to the screen in front of Koenma's desk. On it was several pictures and lots of information. Strangely enough, it was all about Kagome and Souta.

"Now, as you can see, we still have no idea as to what kind of demons they are. However, we do know that they have been living here ever since the Forbidden War a little under 500 years ago." Koenma drawled, quickly losing, and then regaining interest as he went on. "About 3 years ago, Kagome fell through a well on her property and was transported 500 years into the past, to a time just shortly before she was born.

While she was there, she was attacked by a centipede demon and freed an inu-hanyou by the name of Inuyasha. During the fight, the centipede bit Kagome and a small jewel was torn from her body. This jewel is known as the Shikon no Tama."

At this, Yukina, Hiei, Kurama, and Yoko leaned forward, a bit surprised. Wasn't the legendary Shikon no Tama just that, a legend? Koenma, unaware of the increase in attention, droned on.

"While she was protecting the jewel, it was stolen from her by a crow demon. Inuyasha cut the crow into several pieces, but because the bird had swallowed the jewel, it began to regenerate. Kagome took a leg of the demon and attached it to an arrow that she had. When she shot it, the arrow ended up shattering the jewel, sending it across the entire continent. Since then, she has been going back and forth between times, trying to right her mistake and put the jewel back together.

Along the way, she has made friends and even adopted a small kit by the name of Shippo. Her friends include a taijiya by the name of Sango, and a monk named Miroku. Both are very powerful when provoked. Kagome has even befriended Prince Koga and Lord Sesshomaru. And all of her friends have one thing in common, other than knowing her: they all have a reason to kill Naraku. There have been many battles, but due to a technicality, they have never been able to win, which brings us to the present.

Recently, as in a couple days ago, she was attacked by a youkai while Inuyasha was showing a fire apparition by the name of Sako to the Ice Domain."

Here, Yukina gasped, drawing attention to herself once more. Koenma raised an eyebrow and Yukina blushed and began to explain. "I have heard stories of Sako. He came to the Ice Domain in search of the princess he had fallen in love with to ask her to be his mate. She agreed, even though it meant that she would be thrown out of the Domain forever. A few years later, they had children, the Forbidden War began, and she and the children disappeared. This was only a couple years after I was born."

While listening to his sister speak, Hiei felt an ounce of respect grow for the couple that had thrown everything away for their love. He wouldn't admit it in 10,000 years, to anyone, but he was searching for that kind of love with someone. (**Majorly OC, I know. Leave me alone, it's my fic!!!**) He was also slightly curious as to what might have happened to the wife and children, but kept quiet as he was wont to do.

Koenma looked surprised at this. "Thank you Yukina. Anyways, that was all I had. Yes, training Kagome and her brother will get you off of your regular duties, but not if the world is in danger."

"Koenma, with you in charge around here, the world is always in danger." said Botan, snickering. Everyone turned to look at her, causing her to blush. "Oopsie. Did, uh, did I say that out loud? Eh heh heh, my bad." Koenma just gave her a We'll-talk-about-this-later look' and in a deadpan voice told her to take everyone home.

_ With Kagome, a couple hours ago _

"Come on Kagome, you can do better than that! Even Souta could make the air colder!!" called Sangi. Kagome just growled and suddenly the temperature dropped a good thirty degrees, and since it was 110 in the shade, it was very much appreciated.

"Mom, I'm the one who told him how, remember?! And anyways, didn't you say that Souta was mainly ice while I was mainly fire? So it's only natural for him to get this stuff quicker than me. Besides, we've been out here for four hours nonstop and I have to use the bathroom. But that's inside, outside the barrier.

And according to you, if anyone feels our energy, people will try to come and kill us. So instead of teaching us how to **mask** our energy, you teach us to use our powers, making them stronger, which will only attract **even** **_more_** powerful people to come and kill us. So please, give me a small break."

Souta stood on the sidelines, eating the snow that he was making, glad to have something cold in him. True, he had mastered this technique before Kagome, but he was exhausted to the point that he **had** to lean on something, or just fall over onto his face. Plus, he needed the bathroom too.

Sangi looked at her daughter, then at her son and sighed. "Alright you two, come here. I'm going to put a small spell on you that will alter your energies and scents. While you go use the bathroom, I'm going to make a phone call. But don't dawdle or there'll be hell to pay in the form of your training, understand?"

A chorus of Yes Mom' rang through the clearing as the children quickly stood in front of her. She placed her hands on their heads while mumbling under her breath. After a couple seconds, she pulled away and motioned towards the house. The children grinned and took off running.

Sangi shook her head and followed them inside, stopping at the phone. She dialed the number her father had given her and waited. After two rings, some picked up.

"…"

"Hello Genkai. My name is Sangi, Ongi is my father and an old friend of yours. He's the one who gave me your number. I was wondering if you would help us with something. My children have recently realized that their demons. They didn't know until last night because of a powerful spell placed on them."

"…"

"Not much I'm afraid. I was calling because they have ice capabilities, my son more so than my daughter. I heard that you have an ice maiden on your shrine that might be able to help. I also know that you don't really hate demons, or want to kill Forbidden children." Sangi placed an extra emphasis on the word Forbidden, hoping that Genkai would understand.

"…"

"Yes, that's alright. They're home-schooled anyway. And they are always extremely respectful, sometimes overly so."

"…" Click.

Hanging up the phone, Sangi turned around to find her children right behind her. "Tomorrow, you're going over to Genkai's temple for extensive training. You'll be there for several months."

At this, Kagome and Souta let out a huge breath in relief. Sangi smirked at them.

"Don't get your hopes up. From what Grandpa told me, she's even stricter and harsher than I am."

Kagome's mouth fell in disbelief while Souta just fell over backwards. When they could finally speak again, they exploded. "WHAT?! Are you kidding me?! How can anyone be meaner than you?" Kagome yelled while Souta screamed in unison.

Sangi and Kagome glared at him, effectively silencing him. Sangi them clapped her hands. "Alright you two, back outside. Let's go."

The children groaned, but went outside as they were told. For the next four hours, Sangi taught them how to mask their energies and change their appearances. Then, something she said began nagging at Kagome's mind.

"Mom, why are we only going to be there for a few months? Wouldn't full training take years?"

Sangi sighed and thought up a quick, white lie, thankful that she hadn't taught her children how to smell a lie. "Grandpa's birthday is in a few months and I want you two here and not too exhausted to celebrate it. But you can't tell anyone, all right? That goes for the both of you."

Kagome and Souta glanced at each other before turning back to their mother and nodding their heads.

"Good. Now, change your hair color back to all black. I don't want to see a speck of blue or white, you hear?"

Kagome groaned, but did as she was told. After one more hour of training, Sangi took them inside and made them dinner. After five minutes, both children had their heads on the table, imaginary logs and chainsaws above them. (**In case you don't know, they are asleep and snoring very loudly.**) Sangi just shook her head and took them to their rooms.

While in each room, she packed one bag, giving them enough underwear and two casual outfits. She was going to miss her children, but she knew that they needed this training, especially for what lay ahead in their future, or rather, their past.


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay, first off, I would like to point something out to one of my reviewers. I never said that Souta was 6'5" and then changed him to 4'6". I said that he went from 4'6" to 6'0". BIG difference. And it's not strange for a 12-16 1/2 year old to be 6'0" tall. At thirteen, my cousin stood at 5'8", and he's STILL growing!!! (Growth spurts suck, ne?) In fact, no one in my fic is 6'5". And no, I don't mind you pointing it out. I realize that I'm not always clear in everything that I do, so people telling me that they are confused helps me become more aware of what I'm writing.**

**Secondly, thanks to everyone for reviewing. I really appreciate it. And, to Night of Fakirs, that is a very interesting match for Souta. I might try writing a fling for them, if she doesn't win the contest. I'm pullin for em though, cause I've never seen it done before.**

**I'm sorry for having so much time in between updates, but I'm writing this story by the seat of my pants, and it's hard for me to write without a predetermined plot to follow, you know? Anyway, reviews are going to be extremely rare for the next 11-12 weeks, due to school and the ever-hated physics. I hope that you all won't hate me too much.**

**Well, that being said, I own nothing except for my blue-grey eyes and long blonde hair (and maybe my boyfriend). So on wit da fic!!!**

**P.S. You all have one more chapter to vote, the winner will be announced in a couple chapters.**

_ Last Time _

"_Don't get your hopes up. From what Grandpa told me, she's even stricter and harsher than I am."_

_While in each room, she packed one bag, giving them enough underwear and two casual outfits. She was going to miss her children, but she knew that they needed this training, especially for what lay ahead in their future, or rather, their past._

_ This Time _

"So, what are we training them in again?" questioned Kuwabara, glancing around at the occupants in the room. Botan had dropped them off at Genkai's shrine and left, looking slightly nervous.

Genkai sighed. "Yukina will be training them with their ice powers, and I want the rest of you to help in your best areas. Hiei, teach them swordsmanship. Yusuke, you get to teach hand-to-hand. Kurama, you help them with plants. And Kuwabara, you teach them to dodge."

Kuwabara looked downcast, but nodded anyway. Yusuke and Hiei just looked bored while really, they were thinking up lesson plans (OMG, Hiei think up lesson plans?!). Kurama had a far away look in his eyes, silently telling the others that he was talking with Yoko.

Yusuke raised his hand. "When do they get here again?"

"Tomorrow," responded the pink-haired hag.

The boys nodded and Kurama and Kuwabara went home to visit family/rest. Yusuke and Genkai cleaned up the dojo and Hiei visited with Yukina. Yukina (and Hiei) went around the temple, dusting and sweeping, and then began cooking dinner. She looked at the anti-socialist demon and smiled. "Mr. Hiei, would you care to stay for dinner tonight?"

Hiei was silent for a moment, before slowly nodding his head, nearly giving the koorime a heart attack. She had been asking him the same question every night for 3 years, and he always said no, or just disappeared. Finally she smiled warmly and asked him to fetch Genkai and Yusuke. He nodded again and was gone in a blur.

Yukina turned back to the meal she was making, oden. It was her specialty, so she only made it as a treat. Smiling, she hoped that Mr. Hiei would like it.

In less then ten minutes, the food was ready and everyone was sitting down to eat, when a knock was heard. Yusuke groaned, got up went to the door and opened it before sitting back down. Trailing behind him was Kurama and Kuwabara.

Yukina raised an eyebrow. "I thought that you two went home. Something about visiting and resting?"

Kurama grinned. "I did, but I smelled your wonderful cooking and had to come over. Is that alright?" Yukina just blushed a little and nodded.

Genkai turned to the idiot, I mean, Kuwabara. "And what's your excuse?"

Kuwabara grinned and put a hand behind his head, laughing nervously. "Um, Shizuru kicked me out of the house. Something about a girl's only' party, or something like that. Can I join in on Yukina's awesome cooking?"

Genkai sighed, but nodded, making Hiei and Yusuke mentally groan. Kuwabara was nice, but his table manners…let's just say that he made Inuyasha look civilized.

After dinner, Genkai and Yusuke went back to cleaning and Kuwabara struck up a conversation with Yukina, while Hiei and Kurama just sat and meditated. When twenty minutes had gone by, Yukina finally got Kuwabara to leave, saying something about him having to go to school tomorrow. He, being the idiot that he is, believed her and went home.

Genkai and Yusuke smirked when they saw him leaving, both having heard what Yukina said. It turns out that there wasn't much cleaning left to be done; just some light dusting and sweeping was all.

Kurama excused himself, promising to return at around noon the next day. Hiei just left, probably heading for the Makai to calm down.' Yusuke, Yukina and Genkai all went to their respective rooms to sleep, eagerly anticipating the morrow.

And what a day it would be…

**Hi everyone. I know this is a short chapter, and it's been a while since my last update. So what do I have to say for myself? Writer's block and high school are a major pair of bitches!! Excuse my French, but tis true. I will do my best to update again as soon as possible, so please don't kill me!! And don't forget to vote for a girl for Souta, or read my other fic, which I won't update until I get three more reviews for it. I really like that one, since I actually have it written down, and am not writing it by the seat of my pants, like this one.**

**The contestants for Souta's love are: Yukina, a human Kirara, and Botan. Vote vote vote!!!**


	5. Chapter 5

Hi everyone. In my previous installment, I said 'reviews' at the top, but what I meant was 'updates.' Sorry for any confusion that might have caused… Anyway, sorry for the last chapter being so short, but it was the best I could do. Besides, the Yu-Yu gang needed their own chapter; it's only fair… Well, I hope that you enjoy.

P.S. I'm extending the voting for one more chapter, since the last one was so short… Vote vote vote!!

P.P.S. –blah- Kagome +blah+ Souta

_ Last Time _

_Kurama excused himself, promising to return at around noon the next day. Hiei just left, probably heading for the Makai to 'calm down.' Yusuke, Yukina and Genkai all went to their respective rooms to sleep, eagerly anticipating the morrow. _

And what a day it would be… 

_ This Time _

Kagome and Souta stood outside the train station, saying a final farewell to Sangi and Ongi. There weren't any tears, but the kids were depressed as hell. It was Spring Vacation, damn it! Who would want to spend a _vacation_ training?! Not them!!

"Now kids, it won't be too bad; cousin Yusuke should be there. And Genkai will make sure that she doesn't kill you. All she asks is that you be respectful, and you should have no problems."

"But Mom, isn't cousin Yusuke dead?" queried Souta.

Ongi chuckled and shook his head. "No lad, he was only in a coma. You'll see for yourself."

Kagome glared at the wizened old man. "Gramps, I can smell your lie. He is dead, isn't he?"

Sangi merely gaped at her daughter. "When did you learn how to smell lies? I know I didn't teach you that, and neither did your grandfather."

"It's a secret," she said with a smirk. Souta turned to her.

"Well, would you teach me?! You know I hate being the last to know anything!" She merely rolled her eyes and hit him on the head, never taking her eyes from the two in front of her.

"Well…?"

Ongi sighed heavily. "The truth is, yes he died. But he once again walks among the living. And no, not in the manner that Kikyo does. You cannot even tell that he was dead."

Kagome and Souta raised their eyebrows at this, but at that moment the speakers in the station went off, calling for all passengers to board their trains within the next thirty seconds. So they picked up their duffels, turned around, and boarded their train, looking out the windows to wave good-bye.

After the train was out of sight, Sangi and Ongi high-fived, scaring several people around them. "Woo-hoo!! Party time!!!"

Souta and Kagome sat across from each other, just continually staring. With nothing else to do, they decided to look at each other's outfit.

Kagome was wearing a baby-blue halter-top that came down to the bottom of her ribcage/top of her stomach. Her black pants were long and baggy, covering her lace-up, knee-high, steel-toed combat boots. At first glance, her pants only had the average five pockets; but a closer look would reveal about twenty or so more. She also wore a dark, knee length trench coat, but only to cover up her dragon 'tattoo', and because she thought it looked sexy with her top.

Her hair was braided, which brought it to her knees. Then she pinned it up in a bun with a ponytail in the middle, bringing it to mid-back. Her starburst was all that showed in the bun, making her hair look like an Oreo. The blue tips were hidden on the underside. The bun itself was held up with two chopsticks, which were actually very thin knives, but she didn't know that. Yet.

Her make-up was simple. Light blue eye shadow, a hint of blush, and light pink lip gloss. Yes, it was simple, but it made everyone stop and stare. And that made her want to growl in annoyance. Souta just smirked while she glared at him.

He was wearing a dark, blood red tee shirt that clung to every dip and curve of his arms and stomach. Sort of like an under-armor shirt, only sexier. His pants were khaki-colored, and were also long and baggy, to hide his combat boots. However, his boots were not knee-high, and he did only have five pockets. He did not have a jacket, but was wishing that he did.

He had his hair slicked back, giving it a weird, purple sheen. Other than that, though, there wasn't much to it. But even though it was slicked back, it still looked messily tousled. And, because he was a manly man, he didn't wear make-up. Everyone who passed him stopped and stared as well, making him glare and the temperature to drop slightly.

People started to shiver, making Kagome glare even harder at Souta and swiftly kick him in the shin, which caused him to yelp, which caused _everyone_ to stare at them, causing the siblings to blush. (**Too many chain reactions, ne?**) After five minutes, no one was looking at them anymore, causing them to sigh in relief. Kagome opened up a mind link with her brother.

-Souta, do you remember how long this train ride was supposed to take? I forgot. And how can cousin Yusuke still be alive, when he was definitely dead?-

I don't know, Kags. I was just going to ask you the same things. Actually, I think I heard Gramps say something about a three-hour trip. Do you have cards or something, so we don't get too bored?+

-Actually, now that you mention it, since we have so much time, I could teach you how to smell a lie. There is a small problem though…-

What could be wrong with that?+

-We would have to be touching for it to work. Mind if I come sit next to you?-

Souta shook his head and cleared the seat next to him. Kagome stood up and turned around, plopping down nest to him, scaring the other people in the compartment. Kagome leaned her head on top of Souta's shoulder, and he put his on top of hers. It made a very cute picture, especially when they fell asleep.

_**In Kagome's Mind**_

-Ok Souta, can you hear me?- Very faintly, she heard him answer with a yes. -Alright, pay attention, this is where it gets tricky. I need you to envision yourself beside me.

And remember to envision yourself with clothes, please.-

After a couple seconds, Souta appeared beside his sister, staring in wonder. Kagome laughed at the shock on his face. She pointed at him, still smirking.

"Your clothes are backwards and inside out…"


	6. Chapter 6

**Howdy, y'all! How are ya? If any of you are confused by the disclaimers at the top of the chapters, it's because I have been writing these stories for and I didn't feel like changing them. Too much hassle, ya know? Anyways, I'd like to thank you all for reviewing, especially those of you who have added this story to your story alert list. That makes me all warm and fuzzy inside, mainly because I think my writing stinks. Like usual, I am proven wrong, and I thank you for that.**

**P.S. I do not own anything in this fic, except for my own crazy schemes. Unfortunately, that does not include characters from Inuyasha OR Yu Yu Hakusho.**

**P.P.S. This will be the last chapter to vote for the fate of Souta's heart. Choose wisely. Oh, and have someone picked out for Kurama, too.**

**P.P.P.S. - blah - Kagome + blah + Souta blah Kurama blah Hiei**

**(All of this is for telepathy!)**

**Enjoy, yay-ith!!**

_Last Time_

_After a couple seconds, Souta appeared beside his sister, staring in wonder. Kagome laughed at the shock on his face. She pointed at him, still smirking._

"_Your clothes are backwards and inside out…"_

_This Time_

Souta merely shrugged. "It's better than being naked, right? Besides, you're used to this. I'm not, remember?" he asked, accusingly.

Kagome simply smiled, causing a beautiful landscape to form around them. Souta gaped at the paradise, wondering where it came from. With a small giggle, Kagome pulled on her brother's sleeve, making him sit down beside her. "Souta, close your mouth, or I'll close it for you."

Souta shut his mouth with a snap and focused on his sister. "Kagome, where did all this come from? It was just white a second ago."

"This," stated Kagome, waving her hand in a sweeping motion, "is my mindscape. I can bend it to my will, bring others in and out, and change it to fit my mood. In time, I will teach you to do this, if Genkai-sensei doesn't get to it first." She got up and stretched, moaning and groaning. "Now, about being able to smell a lie…"

Souta perked up, excited about the topic now at hand. "Yeah, about that. Who taught you how to do it? Inuyasha?"

A bitter laugh escaped his sister's throat. "Do you think that that _hanyou_ could ever possibly teach me something?! He is as worthless as the pot of dirt that he so loves. No Souta, he did not teach me. I was taught by none other than Midoriko herself. And believe you me, it wasn't easy."

"When did she teach you?"

"Last night, after Mom's training. Enough questions." Kagome sat down in front of the excited boy, grinning at his enthusiasm. "First, I want you to clear your mind."

"Kagome," he whined, "that sounds like meditation. That's boring!"

Kagome rolled her eyes and huffed. "Well, I only know one way to teach it, and that's the way it was taught to me. So shut up and deal." Souta grumbled something about bossy sisters and cleared his mind. "Good. Now, I want you focus on the smells around you. What do you smell?"

Eyes closed, Souta lightly sniffed the air before answering. "I smell fir trees, oak trees, rose bushes, daisies, and you."

Kagome nodded. "Very good. I'm about to tell a truth and a lie. I want you to try and notice the slight change in scent when I lie, okay? And if possible, tell me which was which?" At Souta's nod, she smiled. "Souta, my name is Kagome. I have always known that I'm a Forbidden Child."

Frowning slightly, Souta opened his mouth to answer. "Kagome, I couldn't tell the difference. Did I do something wrong?"

Kagome's smile grew wider. "No Souta, you didn't. The sentence about me always knowing about being Forbidden was a lie, just so you know. I was hoping that you wouldn't need to go through the long process, but I see that we're going to have to."

Souta's eyes flew open. "What do you mean, 'the long process?'" Kagome sighed.

"The long process," she explained, "is where I say a long series of truths, and at the end, a very big lie. That way, you can tell the difference between the smell of truth, and the smell of a lie. You with me so far?" He nodded. "Good. Now, clear your mind again. Ready?" At his nod, she grinned. "My first crush was a human boy named Hojo. When I was 15, I was pulled through our well into the past. While there, I freed an inu-hanyou who then tried to kill me. Kaede put a subduing necklace on him, and I chose the word 'sit' to punish him. Later, I met a kitsune kit named Shippo, who tried to rob me. I forgave him and eventually adopted him. I met Sango next…"

"That one! That's the lie!" exclaimed Souta, his eyes flying open to stare at her in wonder.

"Very good Souta. Think you can do it again?"

He shrugged. "I can try…"

Kagome nodded. "That's all I ask. I travel 500 years into the past. I am secretly mated to Sesshomaru, Inuyasha's half-brother."

"No you're not. That's a lie," he said, glaring at his sister.

"Which part? The part where I'm mated, or the part where it's to Inuyasha's half-brother?"

"The mated part. Your scent changed so much with that one, it would be impossible to miss it. What else you got?"

Kagome raised an eyebrow before grinning. "Alright, let's give you a challenge. My name is Kagome Higurashi. I am responsible for the shattering of the Jewel. Everyone I know hates me."

"Kagome, you are not responsible, and not everyone hates you. Those were both lies, although, they were really hard to detect. It's almost like you truly believe them..."

Kagome jumped up, smiling. "Congratulations, little brother, you have just learned how to smell a lie. Use the ability well."

Souta gaped at her. "Are you serious? That was it?! What a rip-off! I thought that it would take longer than that. There has got to be more to it. Maybe you left something out. Are you sure that's all?"

Kagome laughed and hit her brother on the head. "Yes, I'm sure that's all. It really is that easy. However, it took longer than you think. It's almost time to wake up. The train is ten minutes away from the station."

Nodding, Souta closed his eyes and disappeared from Kagome's view, letting her know that he was waking up. She stood there a little longer, enjoying the peaceful scenery, knowing it would be a while before she could truly enjoy it again. With a sigh, she closed her eyes as the paradise faded away.

_In The Real World _

Feeling someone gently shaking her shoulder, she slowly opened her eyes and let out a yawn. Lifting her head from her brother's shoulder, she gave him a grin before her stoic mask fell into place. Souta watched with interest, but kept quiet, much to Kagome's relief.

- I know you're curious. Don't worry. I'll teach you how to do this in time, I promise.-

I'll hold you to that. But it's not just that. I want to know why you decided to learn it, too. Grab your bags and let's go. We're here. +

- Yes Mom. - she said, causing Souta to glare at her and growl. That only served to make her start laughing. Several people behind them jumped at the sudden noise from the silent passengers, causing her to laugh harder. Souta just rolled his eyes and pushed her onto the platform.

"Hey! Watch where you're going, jerk-face!" a voice ground out. Kagome looked up and smiled.

_With Yusuke, a few hours ago _

"Dimwit, you and Kuwabara go to the train station to pick up Souta and Kagome. And no dawdling! Their train comes in at noon, so don't be late. If you are late, and I'll _know_ if you are, it'll be 500 push-ups each, and twenty laps around the property. That includes the stairs," said Genkai with a frown.

Yusuke glared at her, but let the 'dimwit' comment slide for now. Kuwabara just nodded his head, having already planned to be at the station half an hour early anyway. Unused to this unusual behavior from his team mates, Kurama raised an eyebrow. Hiei merely looked out of the window he was currently occupying, pretending to ignore them all.

"Genkai, which train station will they be coming in at?" asked Yukina.

Genkai gently smiled at her, knowing that Yukina was helping out the young men by asking the station's name, which she had purposely left out. "They will be coming in at Para Station, about an hours drive from here."

"What?!" shouted Yusuke. "An hours drive?! Why didn't you tell us that sooner? Now we only have half an hour to get there! You're trying to kill me, I knew it! I just knew it! Of all the people – "

"Um, Yusuke," Kuwabara said quietly, "you do remember that Genkai's clock is fast, and your watch is still busted, right? We actually have three hours to get there, and be half an hour early. So chill out." The whole group was shocked into silence. Never before had Kuwabara said something intelligent without immediately saying something stupid to ruin the effect. Sighing in relief, Yusuke grinned.

"All righty, then. I guess that means I have a chance to hang out with Keiko before the grueling torture starts. Come on Kuwabara, let's go." Yusuke pulled out a cell phone and dialed his girlfriend's number while walking out the door, his tall friend right behind him. Kurama and Yukina watched them leave while Genkai went to turn on all of her testing equipment, so she could determine whether or not it still functioned properly or not. Hiei disappeared again, but no one noticed.

Reaching the bottom of the temple stairs, Yusuke got out the keys to his dark green convertible and unlocked the doors, glaring at Kuwabara when he was getting ready to leap over the door and land in the seat.

"Don't even think about it," he growled. Kuwabara just grinned and opened the door, settling into the passenger seat. Yusuke rolled his eyes, started the car, put his foot down and off they went.

Twenty minutes later, Yusuke pulled up to Keiko's house and Kuwabara leapt from the car, pale and shaking. "Land," he cried, bowing down and kissing the ground, "sweet, safe, wonderful, precious land!" Yusuke merely rolled his eyes and began walking up to the door.

Before he could knock, it swung open to reveal his girlfriend, standing with her purse and ready to go. "Hi Yusuke! Hi Kuwabara. You guys ready to go?" The two boys grinned and nodded. Yusuke offered his hand to her, making her giggle and Kuwabara roll his eyes. Yusuke hit him in the arm and laughed, causing Keiko to giggle again. "So, what are we going to do Yusuke?"

Said punk looked over at his best friend and shrugged. Looking back at his girlfriend, he noticed a park and grinned. "I've got a great idea. That park is having a carnival, right?" Keiko looked behind her, then back at her boyfriend before slowly nodding. Yusuke grinned like a two year old eating chocolate and getting caught. "Well, then, let's go there. After that, you want to come with us to pick up my cousins from Para Station?"

She was bewildered. She didn't know he had cousins and told him as much, drawing a bark of laughter from the other boy. The sharp sound made the lovebirds turn to him with raised eyebrows.

"Keiko," he said with a grin, "you're in the same boat as the rest of the gang. They're coming for training at Genkai's temple. Apparently, Genkai owes a friend, who just happens to be Yusuke's grandpa, a big favor. And that's where the rest of us come in. You see, his cousins just found out that they're demons, so Genkai wants all of us to help train them."

"Oh," she said quietly, gently nodding her head. "Well, I would love to go with you guys to pick them up. But for now, can we go to the carnival, seeing as how there won't be much more time to spend with you? I'd like to get the most of it while I can."

Yusuke nodded and, hands intertwined, led his girl to the park while Kuwabara followed behind. For three hours, the three of them went on rides, ate cotton candy, and played the games. When Kuwabara mentioned that it was time to go, Yusuke was carrying a giant pink rabbit, a small horse plushy, a stuffed bouquet of roses, a green squeaky alien, three blue balloons, and a giant bag of cotton candy. Keiko had her purse and a large orange bear, and Kuwabara had everything else. (Sorry, I don't go to carnivals a lot, so I don't know what kind of prizes they have. Make it up in your own head. Enjoy the scene!!)

When they got to the car, they threw everything into the trunk and drove off to the train station. After finding a parking space, Kuwabara once again jumped out and started hugging the ground for dear life. Yusuke rolled his eyes and looked at Keiko, only to start laughing and trying to peel her hands from the door handle. Only with the threat of a crowbar did her hands come unglued. She glared at her boyfriend.

"Yusuke, why can't you ever follow the speed limit?! You could have gotten us killed!" she fumed.

He shrugged and grinned. "At least we're her in one piece, right? Hey Kuwabara, how long until the train comes in?"

The red-headed giant looked at his watch. "About five minutes. Let's head over to the platform."

**Really sorry about this everyone, but I have to go to work now. I'll try and update as soon as possible, I promise. Starting next chapter, Souta's Love Poll will close, and Kurama's will open. Remember, the candidates must be female, and they may not have any familial relations to him. Read, review, and above all, enjoy!!!**


	7. Chapter 7

**This chapter is specially dedicated to bluedecember! A most excellent review, or at least the best I've gotten. Not really informative, but reassuring all the same. And so, this chapter is dedicated to you!!**

**Disclaimer: I own no one in this fic. And it makes me sad. But, I shall get over it soon. …Okay, I'm over it! Enjoy the chapter!!!!!!**

_Last Time_

_When they got to the car, they threw everything into the trunk and drove off to the train station. After finding a parking space, Kuwabara once again jumped out and started hugging the ground for dear life. Yusuke rolled his eyes and looked at Keiko, only to start laughing and trying to peel her hands from the door handle. Only with the threat of a crowbar did her hands come unglued. She glared at her boyfriend._

_"Yusuke, why can't you ever follow the speed limit?! You could have gotten us killed!" she fumed._

_He shrugged and grinned. "At least we're her in one piece, right? Hey Kuwabara, how long until the train comes in?"_

_The red-headed giant looked at his watch. "About five minutes. Let's head over to the platform."_

_This Time_

Yusuke started walking to the platform with Keiko and Kuwabara following him. He kept glancing over his shoulder at them so he didn't lose them. The platform was extremely crowded. It would seem that the train had arrived and let its passengers off already. Just as he turned back to look at his friends again, a body crashed into his and sent the both of them reeling backwards. He growled in annoyance. "Hey! Watch where you're going, jerk-face!"

The person, no, girl, looked up at him and smiled. He instantly regretted being so cross when he saw her face. She was really pretty! "I'm terribly sorry about that, sir. My dork of a brother shoved me onto the platform." She turned around and began yelling. "Souta, you little punk! I teach you a new technique and this is how you repay me?! I am _so_ going to make your life a living hell!!!"

Yusuke looked up at the train door, expecting to see a little boy. What he saw was a tall teenager, smirking and laughing at his spectacle of a sister. He calmed down and replied to her ranting. "Yeah, sure, Kags. Whatever you say. When we get wherever it is we're going, I challenge you to a duel."

Kuwabara and Keiko sat down and watched the siblings fight. Yusuke just grinned and put his arms around their shoulders. "You two wouldn't happen to be my poor, defenseless, baby cousins, would you?"

The pair of demons turned to the grinning punk, and did a double take. Kagome then looked over at Souta, identical evil grins quickly spreading on their not-so-angelic faces. Yusuke gulped in fear. The last time he had seen his cousins grin in that particular manner, his pair had turned hot pink for a month. He snapped back to attention when Kagome started talking.

"Yusuke Urameshi, third toughest punk in Japan. That is you, yes?"

"What? No, I'm the toughest punk in Japan. Where did you hear that I was third? I'll kill the bastard who's tellin' lies 'bout me!" Yusuke took his arms off their shoulders to gesture wildly, which ended up being his biggest mistake. The moment the siblings felt the weight on their shoulders lighten, they pounced.

Yusuke was soon rolling on the ground with tears coming out of his eyes like waterfalls, while Keiko and Kuwabara just laughed until they couldn't breathe. Kagome and Souta had put their nimble fingers to work on the poor boy's abdomen, reducing him to a laughing pile of goop. Five minutes later, Kagome let up and sighed. "That, dear cousin, is what makes you third. The top two, of course, being me and Souta. Let's face it, you could never beat us at this." She looked down at him. Souta had taken over and the poor punk was having trouble breathing. "All right, brother. That's enough. Remember, he's our ride. We need him alive for now. We'll pick this up later tonight."

Souta complied and went to the train and got their baggage. When he got back, Yusuke was still crying and trying to breathe. Keiko and Kuwabara were congratulating Kagome on a job well done. He shook his head and called out to his sister. "Yo, Kags, help me with the luggage, will ya?! Your shit is heavy!"

Kagome threw a glare over her shoulder at the boy for his use of language, but walked over to him. She bowed her head and placed her hands together, as if she were praying, and began muttering something under her breath. Thank goodness they were the only five people left on the platform, or people would begin to question what happened next.

A soft wind blew her ponytail around her and her trench coat billowed slightly. A pink glow surrounded her as Kuwabara felt her energy rise to near-impossible heights. Souta watched, bored, but still interested. Bored because he had seen her do this before, but interested because he still didn't know how it worked.

Just when Kuwabara thought that the girl would explode from all the pent-up energy, it was released into the luggage. Yusuke, Keiko, Kuwabara, and Souta all watched, amazed and frightened, as all thirteen pieces of luggage shrank to the size of a marble. Kagome then stuffed them into a pocket in her coat and turned to her cousin once more.

She raised an eyebrow at the looks she was getting but ignored them. "Dearest cousin, do close your mouth. It's most unbecoming to have a nest of flies swarming out when you try to talk. Are you going to introduce us to your friends anytime soon?"

Yusuke sobered up quickly and threw his arms back around his cousins' shoulders, leading them to his friends. "Kagome, Souta, I'd like you to meet Keiko Yukimura, my girlfriend, and Kazuma Kuwabara, my best friend. Keiko, Kuwabara, these are my cousins Kagome and Souta Higurashi." Yusuke grinned down at Kagome. "You know, it's a good thing you minimized all of your bags. There's like, no room at all in my trunk."

Souta looked over at Kagome and whispered loudly enough for everyone to hear. "He _still_ has that problem? I thought Auntie Atsuko potty trained him _years_ ago!"

Yusuke blushed a magnificent shade of red while everyone else just laughed. "Yeah, yeah, laugh it up. Come on, let's go before that old hag thinks we're late and makes me do laps."

The group nodded and followed the boy out to his car. When they got there, Kagome and Souta's eyes widened. This was their cousin's car?! It was awesome! How in the hell could he afford something like this? He didn't steal it, did he? They certainly hoped not. Suddenly, Kagome got an odd twinkle in her eyes that Souta instantly feared. Without further warning, Kagome started running towards the car screeching, "SHOTGUN!!!!" With a vault, she was in the front passenger seat, buckled in and waving at them to hurry up.

Blinking a couple times, Yusuke got angrier and angrier. "Damn it, Kags! Don't do that in my car! I swear if you've hurt the leather, you're gonna pay to have it repaired!!!"

Kagome rolled her eyes and scoffed at his temper. "Chill out, Suke! I'm not even touching the leather. I'm floating an inch above it. Ask Souta, he can come over and verify it. Better yet, have Keiko do it. That way you can be sure that I'm telling the truth. Because, honestly, why would your girlfriend lie to you?"

Keiko walked over to the door and opened it. She bent down so she could get a better view. Sure enough, Kagome was floating an inch above the seat. Keiko told Yusuke as such, and laughed when his eyes bugged out of his skull. She reached over and smacked him in the back of his head, bringing him back to his senses. He stiffly walked around the car, opened up the driver's side door, and pulled the seat forward.

Kuwabara, Souta, and Keiko all filed in, in that order. Yusuke pushed the seat back, and, after checking that his girlfriend had enough leg room, started the car and drove off. Keiko and Kuwabara immediately clutched whatever was nearest to them. Those poor O.S. handles. Kagome noticed this and asked them about it. She didn't like the answer she got. Frowning, she turned to Yusuke. "Yusuke, if you even dare to _think_ about going even_ one mile_ over the speed, I'm going to get you where it hurts. That's a promise."

Yusuke gulped and nodded. He wasn't quite sure what she meant by that, but he wasn't going to push her on it. She could be really scary. Keiko and Kuwabara were amazed when not only did Yusuke **not** go over the limit, he was actually **under** it! Kagome turned to the back and gave them a thumbs up and a victory grin. Souta just sat there and tried to stretch his legs, but that didn't work out so well.

About an hour and a half later, they arrived at Genkai's temple. As everyone climbed out of the car, they stretched and groaned as they heard their joints crack and pop. Kagome bent over backwards and cried out when her back gave a particularly vicious pop. She stood back up and faced the stairs. Souta did the same, after straightening his legs out. They looked at the stairs for about five minutes before turning to each other. Yusuke came to stand behind them.

"I know the stairs look bad now," he started.

"But don't worry about them," continued Kuwabara.

"You'll get used to them eventually," finished Keiko.

Kagome and Souta burst out laughing. Seeing the confused looks on their faces, they quickly stopped and explained. "Well, you see," began Kagome.

"We live at a shrine," stated Souta.

"As you probably already know…"

"We were just counting the stairs…"

"1,232."

"And comparing the stairs at our shrine to the stairs at this temple…"

"To see who has more."

"And as it turns out…"

They grinned and spoke in unison. "We have more. Way more."

Kuwabara asked the question on Yusuke's mind. "How many more?"

He was looking at Souta, but it was Kagome who answered. "This is only a fifth of what we have. I counted the stairs at our shrine once. I got 6,250, give or take a few. Can you imagine having to run those twice a day, five days in a row? _Plus_ being on the track team, _and _swim team, _and_ in the archery club? It's killer, I swear. But, your legs tone and firm real nice. I love it!"

Everyone stared at her like she was crazy. Even Souta. Kagome just shrugged it off and began climbing. She glanced back over her shoulder when she didn't hear movement. She frowned, then smirked. "Hey, Yusuke. I gots a proposition for ya."

Said punk listened intently. "Go on. I'm all ears."

"I'll race you to the top. If I win, I get to tell a really dark secret to everyone at the temple. If you win, you get to do the same to me."

Yusuke thought it over for all of three seconds. "You're on. What are the rules of this little wager?"

Kagome smirked. "No using demonic powers, or, in my case, miko powers. Human-based strength alone. No tripping or messing up the other person. Basically, just run as if your ass is on fire."

Yusuke nodded and joined Kagome at the base of the stairs. "On three, then. One."

Kagome crouched down, preparing to run. Yusuke did the same. "Two."

They tensed up, ready to spring. In unison, they called the last number. "Three!!!"

And they were off. Yusuke and Kagome were tied with each other halfway up the stairs. Then Kagome got bored and started talking. "Yusuke, are you running as fast as you can?"

He didn't say anything. He just nodded and Kagome laughed. He frowned. "What's so funny?!"

"I'll see you at the top then." And with that, Kagome picked up speed and quickly disappeared from view.

Souta rolled his eyes as Keiko and Kuwabara looked on in shock. Yusuke just about fell over in surprise. Then, realizing what it would mean if he lost, he began to swear and picked up the pace. Alas, it was too little too late, for when he got to the top, Kagome was sitting down, grinning from ear to ear. She waved at him.

"What took you so long? I've been waiting here for forever! You are so slow, Suke!" she cheered.

Yusuke just fell over, landing on his face. He had lost. To a girl. To his cousin. To the one person who could possibly have any dark, dirty secrets about him. He was doomed!! He looked up from the ground and stared at her. She wasn't even breathing hard while he was close to dry heaving. It wasn't fair, damn it! However, he couldn't challenge it, for when they made a promise, they always kept it. Sure, they didn't exactly say, "I promise not to use any powers," but still. They weren't likely to cheat in a bet.

Souta came over the top, followed by the other two. They all got a shock out of the sight before them. Yusuke was on the ground, weeping like a baby, and Kagome was laughing and poking him in the ribs. Keiko giggled. "I guess my boyfriend lost, huh?"

Yusuke's weeping grew louder, as did Kagome's laughing. The noise brought out the other people in the temple. The got the same shock. Yukina began to giggle, Hiei just smirked, and Kurama brought a hand up to his mouth to hide the laughter. Genkai was amused, but didn't let it show. Instead, she walked up to them and frowned.

"What is going on here?"

Kagome stopped laughing and stood up. She turned to face Genkai and bowed. "You are Genkai-sensei, yes?"

Genkai liked this girl already. "Yes, that's me. You must be Kagome. Can you explain why the dimwit is crying?"

Kagome smirked. "Of course. Yusuke and I had a simple bet. I won, he lost, and I'm going to claim my reward."

Kurama calmed down and looked at Kagome. "What was the bet?"

Her smirk became even more sinister. "Oh, it was more of a race than a bet. It was between me and Suke to see who could get to the top of the stairs first. No powers allowed."

Yukina stopped giggling, though she retained her smile. "And what is your reward for winning this little contest?"

Yusuke began to sob even louder, until he was suddenly quiet. At the lack of noise, Kagome turned to find that her dear cousin had been rendered unconscious. She looked around for the culprit, only to find no one. She shrugged and turned back to the group before her. "Well, if I won, I would get to tell a really embarrassing secret about him. If he won, he'd get to tell one about me. He's crying because I won. However, I'm not going to tell a secret unless he's awake to hear it."

Genkai nodded. "His friends will take him to his room. You and your brother will follow me."

She turned and began walking. Kagome and Souta followed without question as everyone else began delegating the task of getting Yusuke inside to his bed. Genkai led them to her training room, the one with all the games. "These games are designed to test your spirit awareness. After that has been assessed, we will continue from there."

Kagome and Souta nodded and headed over to the punching bag machine. Kagome put on the glove first. Souta stood back and watched. She took a swing at the bag and grinned at the score, which was at 113. She turned to Genkai and bowed. "May I try this game one more time, Sensei?"

Impressed by her incredible manners, Genkai nodded her consent. Kagome turned back to the machine and took a deep breath. She pulled back her arm and let it fly. Genkai frowned at the score that showed. It was just a two followed by an asterisk. Kagome grinned. "I'm guessing you've not seen that happen before, right Sensei?"

"You are correct Kagome, I have not. Why is there an asterisk?"

Souta answered. "The same thing happens on speed guns. This machine can only hold three digits. The asterisk simply means that there is a fourth digit. Basically, the machine has recorded Kagome's score at 2,000+. Not bad." He turned to his sister. "May I have the glove now?"

She nodded and handed it over. He slipped it on as Genkai called the group at the house over to watch. Souta waited for them all to show up and admire Kagome's score, or at least puzzle at it. No one told them about what the asterisk meant. Thus, they all assumed she only got a two. Souta took a deep breath, drew his hand back, and let it fly towards the bag. The score showed up as 1.5 with an asterisk. Genkai was shocked, as was the rest of the group, minus Kagome, of course. Of course, Genkai was shocked for a different reason than the rest of the group.

Kagome chuckled and explained to the confused group. "That asterisk is like an extra digit. To sum it up, rather quickly, my score was 2,000+, and Souta's is 1,500+. Bit of a disappointment, really. I'm sure Yusuke scored higher than either of us, right?"

Kurama chuckled. "Not quite. You have the highest score I have ever seen on this machine."

Kagome and Souta just grinned at each other. They then turned to Genkai. "What's next, Sensei?"

**Hi everyone! Yay, I finally updated! Tell me what you think of it! Read and review plz! Oh, and by the way, the winner of Souta's heart has been chosen. Now I need someone for Kurama. The following are **_**off limits**_**: Kagome, Sango, Kikyo, Shiori, And Saiyou. Other than that, females are fair game. Sorry, but I don't do guy/guy action. It's nothing personal; I just disagree with gay/lesbian relationships. Anyway, yeah. Read it and tell me what you think of it!!! I love you all and I apologize for my long absence. Writer's block sucks major ass!!**


End file.
